riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Annabeth798/Córka Dnia... lub Nocy - Rozdział 1 ,,Znienawidzona pierwszego dnia"
Na samym początku piszę - będzie nuuudno. Jeśli ktoś p pierwszym zdaniu uzna, że nie chce tego czytać, a chce wiedzieć co będzie - A końcu podam streszcienie xD Miłego czytania streszczenia! xD ,,Niepewnie otworzyłam oczy. Na początku wszystko wydawało mi się rozmazane, lecz po chwili przyzwyczaiłam się do naturalnego światła. A pierwszym, co zobaczyłam, była twarz jakiegoś kolesia pochylającego się nade mną. Wrzasnęłam, szybko się odsuwając. -Spokojnie, dzieciaku – powiedział przyjaznym tonem, wyciągając do mnie otwartą dłoń. -Kim jesteś? - zapytałam buntowniczo i sama wstałam, bez jego pomocy. Roześmiał się. Miał piwne oczy, brązowe włosy (na których miał wciśniętą bejsbolówkę), kozią bródkę oraz pogodną twarz. Był ode mnie wyższy. -Osobą, której kazano przyprowadzić Cię w jedyne bezpieczne miejsce dla osób takich jak... ty. -Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - warknęłam. - Jetem dziwolągiem? -Nie to miałem na myśli. - westchnął poirytowany. - Bogowie brońcie, czemu każdy dzieciak mówi to samo? To już robi się nudne! Jakby ADHD i dysleksja tworzyły z nich potwory. Niestety jestem zmuszony wykonywać tą robotę. Odkąd Wielki Pan umarł zajmuję się tylko tym. - rzekł z obrzydzeniem. Mówił sam do siebie, co świadczyło (moim zdaniem) o wątpliwym stanie normalności jego umysłu. - Oj, przepraszam, zapędziłem się. Mam na imię Patrick. A ty... jak się nazywasz? -Och... Aima. - te słowa same wypłynęła mi z ust. Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę nieufnym spojrzeniem. Potem znów na jego twarzy znów zagościł troszkę wymuszony uśmiech. -Dziwne imię, ale okey, w porządku, nie będę się czepiał. Nie ty jedna masz okropnych rodziców, uwierz mi. Mnie chcieli nazwać Tycjanem, wyobrażasz sobie? A teraz choć, musimy już się zmywać. Jak już wspominałem, muszę zaprowadzić Cię do obozu. Czułam się, jakby ktoś zdzielił mnie młotem w głowę. Przypomniałam sobie rozmowę z Imerą, o tych dziwacznych symbolach, o patyku z kosmosu a także o tym, że uśpiono mnie bez mojego pozwolenia. Zrobiło mi się sucho na ustach. -K-K-Kto Cię przysłał? - wydukałam - Czy to była kobieta? - zapytałam niepewnie, bojąc się odpowiedzi. -Nie. - odrzekł, lekko zdziwiony. - Dlaczego pytasz? Masz matkę, która zadaje się z satyrami? Nie miałam pojęcia, co to takiego satyr, ale nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Bardziej martwiłam się, jak zatuszować mój brak pamięci. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wstydziłam się tego. Już miałam odpowiedzieć coś w rodzaju: Nie twoja sprawa, co robi moja matka, ty porąbany idioto!, ale zmieniłam zdanie i wydukałam coś mega błyskotliwego: -E... no... w sumie... Uśmiechnął się. -Urocza jesteś! – mrugnął mi i zaśmiał się, jakbym była niesfornym psiakiem. Poczułam złość. Ten palant uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo, za mnie się śmieje! -Nie! Ja... och...odczep się! - wrzasnęłam i odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Znów się roześmiał. Zaczynał mnie poważnie drażnić. -Ile masz lat? - zapytał z ciekawością, na szczęście (lub nie) zmienił temat. I znów zostanę przyłapana na kłamstwie. Z tego się nie wymigam jakimś ,,eee”. Co ja zrobię? ,,Głupia Imera” pomyślałam. Ta blada damulka pisała jakieś durne znaki, ale nie raczyła mi powiedzieć, ile mam lat! Jak ją znów zobaczę, trzasnę ją w pysk! Ta myśl poprawiła mi trochę humor, więc się pewnie uśmiechnęłam (musiałam wyglądać głupio ) i powiedziałam: -No ja oczywiście... ja... hm...? - z każdym słowem coraz bardziej traciłam głos w gardle i już nic nie dałam rady powiedzieć. Uśmiech spełzał z ust Patricka. -Ciągle będziesz mi odpowiadać w ten sposób? - spytał sucho. Westchnęłam w duchu. Już zraziłam do siebie pierwszą poznaną dziś osobę. Co ze mnie za idiotka! -Tak. Jak widzisz, jestem blondynką, przez co nie... - zaczęłam, usiłując wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. -Masz rację. To tłumaczy twoją głupotę. Miałam ochotę trzasnąć go w pysk. -Tak?! A Czy nie słyszałeś, że bruneci to tępe krowy, których wszyscy mają dość?! - wypaliłam i natychmiast tego pożałowałam. -A czy ty słyszałaś, że osoby z zielonymi oczami są nienormalne? Znam kilka takich przypadków. Moim zdaniem oczy w kolorze trawy oznaczają zgniły mózg. -Nienawidzę Cię. - syknęłam. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby niewiele go to obchodziło. -A teraz choć, musimy już iść. -Nigdzie z Tobą nie pójdę! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś jakimś porywaczem? - nagle usłyszałam, że zabrzmiało to niezwykle głupio. Jak rozpieszczony bachor. -Nie dawali by mi licencji opiekuna, gdybym chciał Ci zrobić krzywdę, nieprawdaż? -Jacy oni? - zapytałam podejrzliwie. -Rada Starszych Kopytnych, a kto inny? A teraz naprawdę musimy lecieć. Chejron będzie wściekły, jeśli się spóźnię. -Głupek z Ciebie. - mruknęłam, ale ja, łatwowierna, poszłam za nim w las. Szliśmy, omijając drzewa i krzewy. Dwa razy walnęła mnie gałąź (z czego raz w oko) i zaczynałam mieć tego zwyczajnie dosyć. Szliśmy już trzynastą minutę (Patrick miał zegarek na ręce) i ciągle widzieliśmy tylko drzewa. Gdy już zamierzałam uciec chłopakowi, on zatrzymał się i wpadłam na niego, paląc się ze wstydu. ,,Kretynka powraca” pomyślałam. Przed Nami stał piękny, czerwony rydwan zaprzężony w dwa piękne, gniade konie ze skrzydłami. -Czy to... pegazy? - zapytałam niemal szeptem. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd to wiedziałam, lecz patrząc na niesamowite istoty, byłam niemal pewna ich tożsamości. Poczułam burczenie w brzuchu. Spojrzałam na pegazy i przez ułamek sekundy poczułam ochotę na... Nie, to głupie. Wyrzuciłam tę myśl z głowy, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy urodziłam się z takim dziwnym umysłem, którego rozumowania nawet ja nie pojmowałam. -Tak, ale to nic niezwykłego. Tam, dokąd jedziemy, jest ich po pęczki. Wsiadaj. Ja będę stał na miejscu woźnicy. Twoim zadaniem jest nie wypaść. - odrzekł tajemniczo Patrick. -A co będzie, jeśli mi się nie uda i... spadnę? - zapytałam z lękiem. -Cóż... Czy wystarcza Ci odpowiedź ,,będzie źle”? -Zdecydowanie! - jęknęłam. Weszłam za Patrickiem do rydwanu. Zdawałam się nie zauważać dziewięciu wielkich ptaków na horyzoncie, które latały w kółko, jak jaskółki, przewidując deszcz. A deszcz stał się moim nowym złym omenem, podobnie jak jaskółki. Do dziś przeklinam swoją głupotę. Jak olbrzymie kształty na horyzoncie mogą nie wzbudzać podejrzeń? Ale, jak już spostrzegłam, nie słynę z wielkiej inteligencji. Wylecieliśmy. To był wielki błąd." Dobra, teraz w kwestii tego obiecanego streszczenia ^^ No to tak: Aima budzi się, poznaje satyra Patricka z którym się trochę kłóci, ale potem wsiada z nim do rydwanu, a na horyzoncie widać kształty wielkich ptaków. To tyle. Bay! ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania